Please Come Back
by RomanogersOurGirl
Summary: It's been a year since Zoe left to find her siblings. Keri has now joined the team. What will happen when Zoe comes back and uncovers the dark truth about Keri? Will the team ever be the same again? And what will happen between Dan and Zoe? Co-Written story between myself and my friend I-Love-Reading101 (Wattpad). She is my friend in real life by the way.
1. Not Welcome

**Ok, I am so sorry I haven't updated This Just Got Personal! I have had a hectic past few weeks but now I am ready to get back into things! I wrote this with my best friend when we were on holidays so yeah.**

**Also, there is a new poll on my profile, where you vote for which story you want me to do next xx**

**Chapter One**

**Not Welcome**

The lift cluttered to a halt. She walked through the all too familiar elevator doors.

"Zoe! What are you doing here?" said Frank happily as he embraced her in a hug.

"I've just come for a quick visit to inform you about my creator, The Mastermind" she replied, hugging Frank back

"Don't worry about him, he is long gone. Our team did an incredible job of destroying him" Frank said reassuringly.

"I wish that was true, I really really do" Zoe said sadly, sitting down at the table.

"What do you mean?" asked a shocked Frank, who sat down as well trying to comprehend what Zoe had just said.

"He is destroyed for good!" Frank continued with determination

"Frank I'm sorry, but it's true. The Mastermind is back" Zoe said quietly, lightly squeezing his shoulder

"What happened Zoe? Please tell me!" Frank said pleadingly, his face filled with desperation

"Before The Crime Minister went to the press conference, she took with her a laptop. On that laptop was a copy of The Mastermind's brain, because she knew your team were coming Frank. She knew everything" Zoe said slowly, looking up at Frank

"But that's impossible! The Mastermind's mind would overload any laptop and probably all computers!" Frank said, looking at Zoe mockingly

"Frank, this isn't any normal device. We're talking about KORPS here. We know they are capable of almost anything. The Mastermind probably ordered the laptop himself" said Zoe seriously

"But if that's true, he has no one to help him. All his minions are in jail" said Frank, not believing a word he was hearing

"I've been to see Stella recently. A few days ago they received this" said Zoe, as she put a USB into the computer

A video file came up, and Zoe pressed play.

"Hello. You thought we were long gone, but now we're back, stronger than we've ever been before. I, the Grand Mistress, am going to destroy you, and you won't be able stop me"

Suddenly The Mastermind flickered onto the screen

"It is on. This war just got real"

All of a sudden, a voice could be heard from just past the lift doors

"Zoe?"

Zoe turned around slowly in shock

"Shit" Zoe muttered under her breath

"Zoe? Is that really you? You're back?" said Dan cautiously

Just then, the lift doors opened, and Aneisha and Tom came out. Right behind them was Keri.

"OMG!" shouts Aneisha, throwing her arms around Zoe

"Hi!" Zoe says, smiling at her best friend's reaction

Then Tom mumbles a quiet,

"Hey Zoe" giving her a awkward hug

"Hey Tom" she replied with a grin on her face

After she released Tom, Keri walked up to Zoe

"Hi" Keri said coldly, with a smirk on her face

"Hi" Zoe said, looking up

Suddenly, all the colour drained from Zoe's face.

She ran into the elevator as fast as she could, the doors closing quickly.

**Please review! Lucy xx**


	2. Mr Flatley

_Zoe P.O.V_

She can't be here. This can't be happening. Why did I ever come back here?

My thoughts suddenly shifted to Dan. As always. I couldn't stop thinking about hime the whole time I'd been away.

Then, a sickening thought struck me. Was there something going on between Dan and Keri?

Multiple thoughts were running through my head.

Just then I heard the ping of the elevator interrupting me from my thoughts.

I was back up the top in the caretakers closet.

I quickly peered out the door to see if anyone was there, luckily no-one was.

It must if been class time because all of the halls were deserted, oh how I missed class time, most people would be ecstatic to be out of school, but being at St Hearts was the only time were I felt like I really belonged.

I was nearly out of the school when all of a sudden out of no where came Mr Flatley.

"Oh my goodness, what a lovely surprise!" exclaimed Mr. Flatley

"Um, hi" I mumbled

"Well Zoe, how was Hawaii? Is your grandmother recovered from her big operation?" he inquired

I can't believe he remembered that. It's been a year!

Even I forgot about that lame excuse.

"Um, yeah she's fine thanks" I said a little bit too quickly

"Well, are you here to stay?" Mr Flatley asked excitedly

"Well, um..." I mumbled

"Come to my office so we can discuss your future at St. Hearts" Mr Flatley said, leading me into his office

I can't believe this was happening. Maybe I could stay, because I wasn't on duty at the moment, so I wouldn't have to interact with Keri or anyone else from M.I. High.

"So, Zoe, have you met our new student Keri yet? She is a great friend of Dan, Aneisha and Tom's now. She actually reminds me of you" said Mr. Flatley

"Yes I have met Keri. She seems very polite and nice" I said, trying my hardest to sound sincere

"Oh yes, she is lovely. I'm sure you two will make very good friends when you move back to St. Hearts" said Mr Flatley, hinting to me that he wanted something

"Oh, about that..." I said, starting to speak

Suddenly, the bell rang out of no where, and the halls started it fill with children

"Well, that's settled then. Welcome back to St. Hearts Zoe!" Mr Flatley said, handing me the timetable

I looked down, and in my hand was the beginning of a new adventure.

I walked down the hall, and no one else seemed to notice me.

I went to my old locker, and on the door was a picture of Keri and Dan.

Of course. This wasn't my locker anymore.

But next the locker to it Mr. Flatley had put a sign with my name on it

Inside the locker was my old school uniform and and all my books. I hurried off to the toilets to get changed.

My first class was with Mrs. King in Room 112 for Biology. I walked into the classroom, and sitting up the front was Dan, Aneisha, Tom and _Keri_.

Oh shit.


	3. Please Stay

*** All rights of Team go to Lorde, I do not own it**

**Hey guys! Here is a chapter, though I'm afraid done bits are a bit dark. But it ends happy! Trust me, it is a nice ending to the chapter, so read on...**

**Please Stay**

_Dan P.O.V._

Zoe. She was really here. But what has happened to her? She didn't even acknowledge me.

Something was wrong. As soon as she saw Keri she changed. Keri had always been nice to everyone, and then Zoe came back. Had she felt challenged or jealous?

I continued walking down the bleak halls of St. Hearts, looking for Zoe, until I passed the music room.

I could just hear a soft, beautiful voice coming from inside.

I know I shouldn't, but I just had to look inside, find out who it was

I silently slipped my head around the slightly open doors.

What? That was Zoe?

Zoe London, the girl who had just ran out of the classroom as soon as she saw us four. Actually, I think it was as soon as she saw Keri.

I was headed in the direction of the base, as that's where I thought she'd be. But the music room? That was just unlike Zoe.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he started to listen.

_Wait 'til you're announced_

_We've not yet lost all our graces_

_The hounds will stay in chains_

_Look upon Your Greatness and she'll send the call out_

_Call all the ladies out_

_They're in their finery_

_A hundred jewels on throats_

_A hundred jewels between teeth_

_Now bring my boys in_

_Their skin in craters like the moon_

_The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room_

_Dancin' around the lies we tell_

_Dancin' around big eyes as well_

_Even the comatose they don't dance and tell_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there_

_So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault_

_And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive_

_'Cause what this palace wants is release_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air_

_So there_

_I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care_

_So there_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know, and you know, and you know_

Somehow I knew this song was about Keri. Zoe was trying to tell Keri something. It was almost as if she wanted to stand up to her. And maybe I was meant to be on her team? Maybe she needed me?

I turned and was about to walk away but I stepped on a creaky floorboard. _Shit_.

"I know you're there Dan" Zoe said quietly.

Busted.

_End of P.O.V_

"Look, Zo, I'm sorry for spying. I was just curious" Dan apologised

"What were you doing here in the first place? You're meant to be in class" Zoe replied back, a little annoyed

"So are you. I came to look for you. It's not like you to just run out if class like that. I heard someone singing and I couldn't help myself. Sorry Zoe"

"Apology accepted. I suppose you wanted to know why I get freaked out about Keri?" she sighed

"If it's alright, yes I do. You haven't been yourself lately"

"Ok then. So basically I met Keri when 6. We had been been evacuated to a SKUL base because as you know, M.I.9 were attacking KORPS. Keri was lying when she said she had lived with her foster parents straight after being released from KORPS. She came to live at the same SKUL base with me.

When we turned eleven, The Grand Master started treating me better than Keri. Figure it out. She got jealous, and turned against me.

Then, one day when we were thirteen, I was walking to our room when she grabbed me and knocked me out.

Next thing I knew, I was in a dark room, my wrists chained to the wall. I knew I was away from SKUL, because they would have found me by then.

So, after that day, she hurt me. She punched me, slapped me, kicked me. She _abused_ me. She was _my sister_, and she abused me. And then it got worse." she finished

Zoe rolled up her took off her blazer and rolled up her sleeve. There, amongst all the little scars, was a massive one, about ten centimetres long.

"Apart from cutting me once every day, one day she was furious at me. I had stood up to her and asked her why she was doing this. So she got a kitchen knife sliced this part of my arm open. Gross, I know. And I almost died if blood loss, but her 'minion' saved me. When Keri was out doing something, he unlocked my handcuffs and gave me back to SKUL. I hadn't seen Keri since until today. That's why I'm so scared of her"

Dan couldn't speak. _Keri_. _Keri_ had _abused_ Zoe. And here he had been thinking it was jealousy over him. Although it had been jealousy, it was much, much worse than that.

"And, I know I just got here, but I have to go. It was luck last time, and I might not be so lucky this time. I knew I couldn't just leave without an explanation again, so I had to tell someone"

Zoe's stood up and walked towards the door, Dan still sitting on a box next to the guitar that Zoe had been playing.

Just as she went into the hallway, Dan's voice spoke out.

"Stay. _Please stay_ Zoe"

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Look, I know Keri is dangerous. I know you are scared of Keri. But I also know that I will be right beside you. I know that I will never let anything happen to you. And, I've never had the guts to say this, but I love you Zoe. Not Keri, not anyone else. Just you" said Dan as he stood up

Zoe considered all that had just been said, and then ran towards Dan.

She smashed her lips against his, and they both smiled into the kiss.

As they broke apart, Zoe said simply,

"I'll stay"

Dan grinned and leaned in for another kiss

**Please review and do the poll on my profile page. I'll update as soon as I can, so bye for now my lovelies! Lucy xxxx!**

**P.S. I need ideas! Please help! **

**AND! - I am now a Beta Reader so please please please send your stories to me, but PM me before you do**


	4. Protection

Dan and Zoe walked down to the broom cupboard, hand and hand.

It hadn't been easy trying to convince their P.E. Teacher that they both had something better to do than Sport, but they had done it.

While they waited patiently for the other three, Dan squeezed Zoe's hand and said,

"Don't worry Zo. She can't hurt you now, and if she does, she'll have me to answer to"

"Thanks Dan" said Zoe gratefully, replying with a quick peck on the cheek.

Just as she pulled away, Keri walked in.

"Hey guys" she said sweetly

"Don't play innocent Keri I know everything. You hurt her and I'll tell Stella" Dan said warningly

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Keri, obviously lying

Suddenly two laughs could be heard from the other side of the door.

Tom and Aneisha stumbled into the room, and he pressed her against the wall.

He put his lips on hers and she laughed into the kiss.

Zoe, Dan and Keri's mouths dropped open in surprise

"Um _hello_! Still here you know!" said Dan

Tom and Aneisha both gasped and pulled apart and stared at the other three

"Since when were you here?" Tom asked worriedly

"Since our communicators went off! Big Ben could have blown up by now because of you two! Hey by the way how long have you guys been together?" asked a curious Zoe

"Since Zoe left" admitted a guilty Aneisha

"What?! You guys have been together for EIGHT MONTHS and you didn't think to tell anyone?!" said an exasperated Dan

"Nope" they both said in unison, shrugging their shoulders

Suddenly Keri's communicator buzzed. She answered it to find Frank's voice on the end

"Keri? Where are you and the others? It's been 7 minutes since I called you!"

"We'll be there soon Frank!" she said, and pulled the lever

As soon as they got down Frank was standing there with _the look._

"Sorry" said Aneisha sheepishly

"You should be. But don't worry, you aren't going on a mission. But if you were, the consequences could of been much worse"

"Ok, what is the not-mission?" asked Tom

"So, as you know, Zoe came back two days ago. She came to give me this" said Frank, holding a USB stick

"I saw Stella before I came here. I think you should play it Frank" said Zoe

The message which featured The Grand Mistress and The Mastermind played, and shocked Dan, Aneisha, Tom &amp; Keri as much as it had everyone else at M.I.9

"So as you can see, The Mastermind was not destroyed. Somehow, he managed to escape, and join forces with The Grand Mistress. So this means..."

"That means that now M.I.9's main purpose in life is to stop The Mastermind and The Grand Mistress from taking over the world?" said Dan

"Correct" Frank replied

"Um, excuse me for standing dumb, but who was The Grand Mistress?" asked Aneisha

"Oh, she took over SKUL for about a week, and with her in charge, a crime wave swept across our nation. Not much else is known about her, unless you have anything Zoe?"

"Sorry, no I don't. I was only ever allowed to see The Grand Master and my trainers, and when she took over he took me to live with his aunt for a while until the whole thing Grand Mistress blew over" replied Zoe

"In that case, let me introduce agents Gupta and Dixon Halliday, who are senior M.I.9 agents and part of my former team"

Rose and Oscar walked in from behind the TV screen, smiling and obviously happy to be back.

"Hey guys" said Rose, grinning at the five other team members

"Woah" was all any of them could manage to say

"Chill out guys, we may be senior M.I.9, but we're only about four years older than you, so please don't feel any need to respect us" said Oscar jokingly

Dan laughed and said,

"Are you kidding? You two are practically M.I.9 royalty, how can we not respect you?"

"Trust me, once you get to know us, there will be no need for respect" answered Rose

"Hang on a second, did you just say, _get to know us_? Frank is there something you haven't told us?" said Keri, a grin playing on her mouth

"Ah yes, I might have left out the small fact that Rose and Oscar will now be assisting you until whenever they feel is enough. Now, I'll leave you all to talk, see you in an hour" said Frank, running into the lift

Zoe, Dan, Keri, Aneisha and Tom gasped. They did not see that awesome fact coming. As Frank had predicted, they made the two older agents feel at home straight away, and asked them some questions.

"So, I read somewhere that there was another agent, Carrie Stewart?" inquired Tom

"Yes. Carrie is on an incredibly deep cover mission at the moment, infiltrating a few secret locations which have links to The Grand Mistress and The Mastermind. Deep Cover was never really her thing, but what can you say? People change" said Rose

"And, I hate to intrude, but is anything happened or happening between you two? It's just that you seem really close" asked Keri

"Oh yeah, Rose and I have been together since just after we left M.I. High. But we might also seem close because we have gone on so many missions together, and we have developed so much trust. You will one day too, if you really try" said Oscar as he grasped Rose's hand

"Oh and on that subject, I can see that Tom and Aneisha are together, and so are Dan and Zoe" said Rose, squeezing Oscar's hand back

"What?! How did you know that?" exclaimed Zoe

"Trust me, it's not that hard to spot!" said Rose, grinning.

The teams kept on talking through the day, not caring that school was on up above, or that Frank told them they had to go to class.

Although there was the danger if The Grand Mistress and The Mastermind, every other seemed invisible, as they now felt unbeatable.

But sadly, for Dan and Zoe, there was a danger present, unknown to everyone else but them, that send could their lives crashing down.

_Keri_.

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought.**

**So happy that you have liked Together at Last, though that is all due to Danandkeri4EVA. Next chapter of this is already written, so tell me in a review when I should update it. It could be the next hour to the next week, just tell me when!**

**Love you all, Lucy xx**


	5. The Fight

_Two days later_

"So, any news Carrie?" asked Rose to the big TV screen at HQ which everyone was crowding around.

"Nothing much really. Oh yeah, apart from the small fact that The Grand Mistress is the Crime Minister's sister! We are thinking they worked together to let The Mastermind escape"

Another voice could be heard from behind her,

"I hate to interrupt the info session, but we've got company"

"Guys, I have to go, I'll call you back soo-"

A loud bang drowned out Carrie's voice, and she collapsed to the ground

"Tom, stay here, the rest of you GO!' yelled Frank

_17 minutes later_

"Carrie!" Rose shrieked as they looked around the empty building in a vain attempt to find her friend

"CARRIE!" she yelled again, and sat down because she couldn't control her actions anymore

Oscar ran to her side and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort his girlfriend as much as he could.

They started whispering quietly, and Rose started to look desperate.

The younger four agents watched the heartbreaking scene that was unfolding in front of them for a minute, and continued looking for Carrie.

Dan and Zoe went looking in the same direction, and talked as they looked around

"I can't imagine what if would be like to be in Rose and Oscar's shoes. I mean what if Aneisha had been shot while we were videoing her?" said Zoe with a shiver

"Don't even think about that. Let's just hope that it doesn't. Do you remember what Carrie was wearing when she- you know?" replied Dan

"I think she it was just your standard black spy outfit. There are so many shadows in this place she could be three metres away and we wouldn't see her"

"Hey, look. Rose seems to have got that extra boost of courage that Frank's always talking about" said Dan, pointing at Rose who was getting up with a smile

Suddenly, Zoe had an idea.

"Tom, can you run a thermal energy scan of the building? We have six people here, so look for a seventh" she said over her communicator

"Will do" Tom's replied

After three agonising minutes, Tom had finished his scan, and reported his findings to Dan and Zoe

"Ok, there is a seventh in the building, and they are lying down. They are on the floor above you, in the room closest to the stairs"

"Thanks Tom. GUYS!" Dan yelled to the others

"Have you found her?!" asked an anxious Oscar

"No, but we know where she is" said Dan as he took up the stairs, the others in hot pursuit

When they got to the room, a quiet whimpering could be heard from inside.

Rose and Oscar edged past the others, and into the room.

A gasp escaped Rose's lips, as she saw a _conscious_ Carrie lying on the floor with a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Carrie!" she screamed quietly into her hands.

"M.I.9 Field unit, we need a helicopter at the Faniell Medical Research Building, priority extremely high!" said Dan to someone at the M.I.9 Hospital

"Helicopter's on its way" said Dan, and Rose nodded

"Carrie, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand" said Oscar, who got a small response

"Guys, it's not as bad as we thought. She's been shot in her left hip, which isn't going to cost her life if the helicopter gets here soon" said Rose, and the others sighed in relief

_1 hour later, M.I.9 Hospital_

"She's been very lucky. No permanent damage done, but she will have to taken off active duty for a few months"

"Thank you" Rose said faintly

"Keri, can I speak to you for a moment?" said Frank, who had met them at the hospital

"Sure Frank" she replied, and they walked away from the others

"As you know, Carrie will no longer be on the deep cover mission, and I think you should take her place, as that team needs a replacement fast"

"I'd be honoured Frank. By why me and not Zoe or Dan?"

"Well, yesterday we found out that Zoe _is_ the perfect clone of The Mastermind, not you or Libi. And Dan wouldn't go anywhere without Zoe, so you were the person we chose"

"Ok great. So when do I leave?"

"This afternoon at four" said Frank sheepishly

"_What?_ But that's only in three hours!"

"I'm so sorry for the short notice, but the deep cover mission only has two agents working at the moment. The sooner they can function the better"

"Fine. So I'd better go and say my goodbyes then?"

Frank nodded, and Keri walked over to her team mates.

She had said goodbye to everyone except Dan and Zoe when she rushed up to Dan and smacked a kiss on his lips.

It was meant to be long and passionate, but Dan pulled away and yelled,

"What the _hell_ was that for?"

Keri just smiled a fake smile and moved onto Zoe

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, sister, but then I'd be lying"

"Goodbye Keri. I'd wish you luck, because you need it, but I won't" Zoe replied coldly

That was the final straw for Keri, and she slapped Zoe's face.

"Go f**k yourself Keri!" said Zoe loudly, causing everyone to gasp

Keri walked off out of the hospital, where an M.I.9 car was waiting.

Once she got into the car, her phone screen lit up.

It was a message from Dan.

She opened her phone the look at the photo.

Two middle fingers were centre of the picture, obviously Dan and Zoe's.

She read the caption underneath.

_That is it Keri. I'm going to tell Frank everything. You're on your own now. Hope you have a crap day._

Keri tried and tried, but she couldn't think of a cutting response, so she just thought.

_Shit. I am so screwed._

**Language Zoe! I hated writing that fight, but Keri is the main antagonist here. But don't get any ideas, I love Keri. Not sure when the next chapter of this will be up but the finale of This Just Got Personal will be up this week!_ :)_ Sorry about the wait!**

**Please review, and do the poll on my profile page**

**Lucy xx **


	6. The same as Kloe

**Hey guys! I know I basically have seemed to the fandom, but I have recently committed myself to consistently doing well in school, and now that's sorted, I have mire time to write. Over the next week, most of my stories will be updated, so yeah. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review! **

"She's awake" called a doctor from Carrie's door

Everyone registered the news quietly, and walked silently into Carrie's room

"Hey guys" said Carrie weakly, managing a smile

"How are you going?" asked Oscar

"Not too bad actually. Hey where's the other red-head?" asked Carrie, referring to Keri

There was an awkward silence until Aneisha broke it

"She took your place on the deep cover mission. But um, she had a bit of an argument before she left, but we won't go into details just yet"

"Ok then. Can I talk to Rose and Oscar privately for a second guys?"

"Of course! We'll be just outside" replied Aneisha

In the corridor Zoe sat with her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I did that. I mean if course I hate her for what she did to me, but she's still my sister. You do know that Keri wasn't always like this. Before she kidnapped me, she was such a good friend, so nice. But all that changed within a few weeks. I still want the full story"

"If that's what you want, we'll find out. I promise" replied Dan softly, stroking Zoe's hair

"Thanks Dan. I love you"

"I love you too. We should tell Frank everything shouldn't we? He'll want an explanation as to... what happened"

"I'll go and tell him straight away. Can you come?"

Dan nodded, and they walked out of the building, towards St. Hearts

_St. Hearts Base_

"She what? There must be some sort of mistake Zoe. We're talking about the same Keri Summers here aren't we?" exclaimed a surprised Frank

"I was as shocked as you were Frank. But ever since Zoe got here, Keri hasn't exactly been herself" explained Dan

"Well, if that's the case, can we trust her on her current mission? She could be a danger to the other agents"

"I don't think so. She only like this around me. Frank, I think they did something to her at the SKUL base. She wasn't always like that, she changed in the space of a few weeks. I think that's a pretty clear indication"

"Wait! This reminds me of Kloe! You three were at the _same_ SKUL base at the _same_ time! Maybe they did the same thing to Keri as they did to Kloe, once they realised that neither of them were 'The Golden Girl' of whatever" said Dan

"You know what, you're probably right! And if we can get to Keri, we can remove whatever SKUL did to her, like we did to Kloe. Because Kloe was never really angry at M.I.9, she was angry around you Zoe. So I'll get her team mates to take her into the nearest M.I.9 facility straight away"

"Thanks Frank"

"No problem"

Frank picked up his phone and dialled a number

"Hello?'

"Ah, Daisy and Blane, just the people I wanted to talk to"

A few minutes later, Frank had finished talking to the field agents

a/n *cough Daisy and Blane are the other agents cough*

"Well that's sorted then. The agents are escorting her right now I think"

Suddenly, Frank's phone went off.

"Hello? What? You've got to be kidding me! Ok, of course. Bye" Frank said, and hung up

"What?"

"Ok, Keri was hiding behind our field agents when they made the call. She ran off straight away, and although our agents chased after her..."

"Mmmm, continue"

"She apprehended a vehicle and drove off."

"What? Keri can drive? Wow." said Zoe

"Exactly. Right now all we can do is try and track the vehicle and send a P.O.I report to the Police. If they get any leads, I will need you two, Rose, Oscar, and they two field agents to go on a mission." said Frank

**See! Keri wasn't actually the bitch we portrayed her to be in this story! I love Keri and would never make her actually be anything like that!**

**Once again, sorry for my absence, and have a great weekend! Lucy xx**


	7. The Minion

**Hey everyone! I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in like what, months? I feel soooo guilty! Here is the next chapter, so please review! Also, if you any of you Australians out there like Blue Water High, I recently published a story on there called I'm Sorry, and I'm quite proud of it so could you please have a look? **

The four agents ran out the of the school gates as fast as they could, only to run straight into Agent Stark!

"Agent Stark! I'm so sorry, we were just trying to apprehend Keri Summers, she's driven off on a mission" explained Oscar

"Zoe?" said Stark, ignoring everything that he had just heard

"Do I know you?" replied Zoe with a confused expression on her face

"Um, it's a long story. But I was the 'minion' that helped you escape from Keri when you were 13. I was undercover, and... Keri threatened to kill me if I didn't help her kidnap you."

"Wow" everyone echoed in amazement

"Now, what you saying about Keri? We can hop into my car, it's the latest M.I.9 technology and it has a DNA tracker and it can go up to speeds over 200km without being detected"

"That's so cool" said Dan and Oscar in unison, as the team ran off, following Stark, except Zoe just stood there.

"You coming, Zo?" Dan yelled as he com tuned to run.

"Yeah" she muttered, shaking her head with confusion, and ran to catch up with the others.

The car was really fast, so the girls got a little scared, but the boys loved it.

"So, any idea what type of car we're looking for?" asked Stark

"Apparently it's black, but Blane and Daisy didn't get a good look at what type" said Rose

"So we've narrowed it down to about a quarter of the cars in England. It's a start, at least"

"Hang on, didn't you say this car a DNA tracker? We could use Zoe's hair to find her!" said Oscar

"Good thinking! Zoe?" asked Stark

There was no reply

"Zoe?" Dan asked softly, and this time, she heard.

"Sorry what?"

"Zoe, we need a strand of your hair so we can find Keri" explained Dan slowly

"Yeah sure, sorry, in a world of my own" she apologised, and handed Oscar, who was in the front seat, a piece of hair auburn hair.

"Gotcha! She's going south, she's near Oxford!"

"That's where my old SKUL base was!" exclaimed Zoe

"Yes, it was. Let's go, I know a short cut" said Stark, and he pushed the accelerator even harder.

Ten minutes later

"So, how do we get in?" asked Rose, who stood staring at the abandoned 'factory' in front of her

"It should be quite easy, seeing as SKUL doesn't exist anymore" said Stark started running towards a door that was hidden by a dumpster.

The door was locked, but that was never a problem for an agent, and Dan kicked it in.

The factory was extremely different on the inside. Black shiny corridors went everywhere, but Stark seemed to know where he was going"

As they reached the end of the main corridor, Stark knelt down to open a trapdoor.

"This is where she took you, Zoe. I guessing she'll be down there. You all coming?" asked Stark, who was answered with silent nods

Just as he predicted, Keri sat silently on the floor, with back facing them.

Just as Oscar was drawing his shock gun, Keri spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said, standing up.

She drew a black gun from her belt.

It was pointing right at Zoe.

**So there we are! Expect a few more updates soon because school is finishing in Australia, so the summer holidays are soon so I will have NO HOMEWORK! Please review, I love you all so much.**

**Lucy xxxx**


	8. Code Red

**HEY GUYS! **

**Yep. **

**I broke my promise.**

** I know.**

** I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update when I said I would, things just got in the way. This chapter is incredibly short, but I have updates for most of my other stories ready so look out for them. Please review, it means so much.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zoe yelled

"What do you think? The Mastermind needs you for a mission, and you will come with me or I will have to force you"

"Oh sure Grand Mistress, I'll come with you and work at your stupid organisation for the rest of my life, I couldn't think of anything better" Zoe sneered, hoping that someone from M.I.9 could see this in the CCTV that was in all of the safe houses.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice" The Grand Mistress said as she pulled out a shiny black gun her coat pocket

"I'm not coming with you! I have people that actually care about me here, and I'm actually happy"

"Come with me or I'll shoot you!"

"Well too bad! You'll have to go back and tell The Mastermind that I'm dead and you shot me!"

"Not a problem"

At St. Hearts Base

"Team! About time!" yelled Frank

"Sorry Frank, we were at Zoe's. She's quite upset" explained Aneisha

"Of course, now team we have a serious situation-" Frank was cut of by the computer flashing CODE RED, over and over

Tom ran over and clicked on the video that HQ had sent them. It was a live CCTV stream from Zoe's safe house. The Grand Mistress was pointing the gun at Zoe, they were having a fight.

"Guys! Get to Zoe's house. Now!" yelled Frank, as the team sprinted into the lift

Zoe's safe house was about 5 minutes walk from the school, Dan walked with her every morning.

Halfway there, Tom and Aneisha were out of breath because Dan was running so fast and they actually tried to keep up.

"Dan! Wait up!" yelled Tom as he and Aneisha struggled to keep up.

"You think I'm gonna slow down? Zoe's in that house, possibly shot, and you expect me to slow down?"

"He has a point, Tom. Come on!" said Aneisha, grabbing Tom's hand.

A minute later, Dan arrived at Zoe's front door, and heard shouting inside.

"IF YOU DON'T COME, I'LL SHOOT YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING DAN INTO THIS!"

Dan kicked the door open, just as Aneisha and Tom caught up.

The Grand Mistress took one look at Dan and made up her mind. The girl had to go.

"Don't you bloody touch her!"

Dan ran across the room to jump in front of Zoe, but it was too late. A loud bang exploded through the room, and afterwards Zoe was lying on the floor whimpering. The Grand Mistress had disappeared, and Dan rushed to Zoe's side.

"Aneisha, call Frank, we need an ambulance urgently" Dan said somewhat calmly

"On it" she replied

"Zo, oh my god Zo. Everything's going to be fine ok? We're going to get you to hospital and we'll catch The Grand Mistress, everything's going to be fine. I love you"

"I love...you...too" Zoe coughed before her whole world went into darkness.

**Yeah there are definitely too many guns in this fic. Sorry guys. And I wouldn't normally do this, but if you haven't, check out Harry In The Hunger Games's KORPS trilogy! It is incredible, seriously every time it is updated I scream. Again, sorry for the length. Happy New Year!**

**Lucy xxxx**


	9. Hospitals and Shopping Centers

**Well look who emerged from the dead! Yep, I'm back! I don't really have an excuse, I just randomly remembered that I have A LOT of stories that I have neglected, and since it's the school holidays and I had nothing to do, I decided to get back into writing. Sorry it's so short, but it's the best I could manage at the moment.**

**Chapter 10**

_At M.I.9 Hospital_

Zoe had just come out of emergency surgery. The bullet had not caused any permanent damage, but she had lost a lot of blood and wasn't expected to wake up anytime soon.

Dan wasn't coping, he was feeling so responsible for the whole thing.

"Dan, you can't blame yourself for what happened. There was nothing else you could have done. We just didn't get there in time" comforted Aneisha

"Actually, we might of if your boyfriend hadn't been complaining so much!"

"Don't you dare bring Tom into this!" shouted Aneisha.

"Look, I'm sorry ok, it's just that Zoe is in a coma, no big deal or anything. I just want her to be here right now" said Dan, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's gonna be ok, you know that don't you?" Aneisha said, and she pulled Dan into a hug

"The doctors said you can see her, you know. She just won't wake up yet"

Dan nodded, pulled away from the hug, and walked into Zoe's room.

He was shocked when he saw her. Although she was naturally pale, Zoe was as white and thin as paper. Her healthy glow was gone, and was connected to thousands of tubes and machines keeping her alive.

Dan sat down next to her and took her hand in his own.

"Hey Zo. I've got an awful feeling I'm talking to myself at the moment, but just in case, I'm gonna keep talking. The doctors said you'd be asleep for at least another week, but they think you'll be ok.

Frank and Stella are trying to work out how The Grand Mistress got into your safe house, and where she went, but somehow I don't think they'll get very far. But Zo, you've gotta get through this, you just have too" said Dan, running his free hand through his hair.

"You might not need me, but you know the thing is, I need you. I'm lost without you Zo. And I can't imagine a world without you" said Dan, his voice crumbling into pieces

"I love you", he said, and started crying, his fingers still intwined with Zoe's.

"It should have been me that was shot, you don't deserve this. I'm gonna go now, but you hang in there, ok? I love you" Dan said, and left the room.

Outside, he was met by Aneisha and Tom, and he broke down crying and the pair quickly sat him down and hugged him.

_At M.I.9 HQ_

"So, if The Grand Mistress has lost her touch a little, you think this could actually be the base?"

asked Frank, staring at images taken with a infrared camera of a large area underneath a shopping centre.

"Yes. Off duty agents spotted The Grand Mistress there, and followed her until the underground car park, and then she disappeared." replied Stella

"Wow. So obviously we'll send an attack party with SWAT teams to take down the base?"

"Yes, but I would like to wait until Carrie and Zoe are fit for duty. They are extremely valuable assets to M.I.9, and seeing as I will be nominating all M.I. High agents, past and present for the mission, I think it is necessary to have them there."

Frank long back in his chair, and sighed.

"This is it, isn't it?

Stella nodded, and said "If you're talking the most dangerous mission of their careers, then yes, you're right"

**Please review! Even though I know I don't deserve it. Next chapter should be up next week.**

**Lucy xxxx**

**P.S. I am the only one who is SERIOUSLY missing Zoelookalike's updates? THE FANDOM MISSES YOU GIRL!**


	10. Self Destruct

**Hey guys, here's your update, sorry if it seems like I'm rambling on a bit in this chapter, but next chapter is very action packed, so look out for that! Hope you enjoy!**

_Five weeks later_

"Should I call them now?" asked Frank

It was 4:30 in the morning, and it was the day of the mission which Frank and Stella had planned down the the very last detail with the help of a special guest.

"Go ahead. I'm sure some people won't be too pleased though" she replied

A few seconds later, nine pencils started flashing, and Frank was greeted with nine extremely grumpy agents.

"Agent Whittaker reporting. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Agent Miller. Yeah, some people need sleep to function you know."

"Agent Cole. I think there should be a law against this"

"Agent Stewart. Saving the world requires energy you know!"

"Agent Gupta. Guys, it's not that bad."

"Agent Tupper. I agree with the others. It takes ages to perfect some of my inventions."

"Agent Jones. Reporting for whatever duty you will make us do."

"Agent London. Honestly guys, get over it"

"Agent Morgan. What is it, Frank?"

"Glad to know you're all so cheerful this morning! This is the big one guys. We're going to take down The Grand Mistress and The Mastermind for good"

"Cool! How are we planning to do that exactly?" asked Oscar

"Meet me at the St. Hopes base in twenty minutes" replied Frank

"St Hopes?! I thought that base was shut down after we left" said Carrie

"Well, it's be reopened. See you in twenty"

_21 minutes later_

Aneisha and Tom were the last ones down.

"Agents. Can I remind you that one second can be the difference between life and death, let alone a whole minute!" said Stella with a raised voice

"No mam. Sorry Mam" said Aneisha

"Good. Over to you Frank"

"Ok. Your objective is to invade a base underneath a shopping centre underground car park. We suspect that this is the base where The Mastermind and The Grand Mistress are hiding out. Now, obviously we have a mission plan for you, the three of us have been working on it for the last five weeks. Read it until you know every last detail" said Frank, handing out the folders

"Hang on, why did you say the three of us?" asked Zoe

"Hello again team!" said someone walking out from one of the side rooms

"Lenny!" screamed Rose and Daisy, who, with Blane, ran over and gave their old mentor a hug.

"Ah, it's good to be working with you lot again!"

"Lenny was the first ever mentor of the M.I. High project" explained Frank

"It should be great working with him then" said an impressed Dan

_One hour later_

"Now, the centre doesn't open until 0700 hours, so until then, your job is to meet up with the SWAT teams and try and gather video evidence. Now you will be working in pairs which are as follow: Daisy and Blane,"

The pair high-fived, they were clearly very happy with this decision.

"Oscar and Rose, Tom and Aneisha, Zoe and Dan, and Carrie and Stella. You will get a SWAT team per pair, they will arrive in twenty minutes, 0630 to be exact. In the meanwhile, scout around the place and get video evidence if you can"

"Ok. Frank, will we need weapons of any sort?" asked Blane

"Yes. As much as I hate them, you will all need a gun. They will arrive with the SWAT teams" he explained

The pairs set off, and Blane and Daisy headed to the main entrance, to see if anyone entered undercover as the cleaning staff.

"Babe?" asked Daisy

"Yeah?" Blane replied

"You know how Frank said this was the most dangerous mission of our careers?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't much worse than the others though"

"But what if this is the one? What if this is the one where someone gets killed?"

"It won't. And even if it is, I promise it won't be me or you"

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah" Daisy smiled and kissed him quickly

Blane smiled back before getting back to the surveillance

A woman in a black coat and red high heels walked straight through the front entrance, and the car she stepped out of sped off into the underground carpark.

"Lenny, we've got action here. We think The Grand Mistress has just walked through the main entrance of the building, and her car disappeared quickly"

"Ok, video tape it for evidence, but do not engage under any circumstances"

"Understood"

_7 minutes later (0630)_

"Ok team, the SWAT teams are arriving now. Report back to our position"

The nine agents, plus Stella, ran back to Frank who was waiting with the SWAT teams.

"Ok, every pair go find yourselves a team, but before you go to your assigned position, I want you all to know that some of you may not make it out of the mission alive, and that M.I.9 is incredibly grateful for your service, and your legacy will be left forever"

The team remained silent, until Daisy asked,

"M.I. High Five?"

They all grinned, and managed to do what was possibly the biggest high five the world had ever seen.

"Good luck everyone"

Frank and Lenny went to the back of the van that had transported the SWAT teams, a makeshift headquarters, while the others went off with their SWAT teams to their assigned positions, ready to attack the base.

_Base under shopping centre_

"Mastermind, we've got action" said The Grand Mistress, as she watched the CCTV of the whole centre.

"Ok. Get everyone out of here, then self destruct. Give them thirty seconds."

**Please review! I hoped you enjoyed that cliffy...although I'm almost certain you didn't!**

**Lucy xxxx**


	11. Fate

**Hey Guys! I could list many many many excuses, but the main one is that I am extremely lazy when it comes to updating! I'm so sorry, I'll try and update more regularly in future, I promise. Please review, even though I know I don't deserve it!**

"Ok team, go!" Frank gave the orders to start attacking the base, just as 100 enemy agents came running out of the side door which the team were going to attack.

"Keep going team! If any of them try to attack, do whatever you can to get past them"

_30 seconds until Self Destruct_

Surprisingly to the team, none of the agents gave them any trouble, if anything they completely ignored them.

Confused, the team and their SWAT teams ran into the base, a dark corridor lit up with red, which was completely abandoned by now. Or at least they thought.

"Daisy and Blane, head down this passage, secure all the rooms! Stella and Carrie, try and locate The Mastermind, he might still be here. Tom and Neish, scan the building for any explosives. Dan and Zoe, help Daisy and Blane. Rose and I will try and disable the core" said Oscar

"Agent Cole! That is a job that should wait until we've secured the compound!" said Stella in a not so gentle tone

"Mam, with all due respect, if we don't check shut down the core, they could launch an attack of some sort. That's where I thought all those agents were going! Come on everyone, let's go!"

_20 seconds until Self Destruct_

Rose and Oscar arrived at the core, only to be greeted by a flashing sign that was counting down _19...18...17..._

"Oscar, that's a self destruct timer!" Rose yelled, and the pair started running to the door, but it was locked.

"Oh my _god_" Oscar said in disbelief as he looked at his girlfriend of five years.

"Guys! Get out of here! The base is going to blow up in 12 seconds. Rose and I are trapped in the core, it's been an honour serving with you"

Little did Oscar know, but the wall of the core blocked all enemy electronic signals going in or out, so the rest of the team didn't have a clue what was about to happen.

_10...9...8..._

Rose had tears pouring down her cheeks, and Oscar had tears in his eyes as the pair slid down the wall and sat facing each other.

Oscar wiped the tears off Rose's cheek with his thumbs and leant in to kiss Rose with a kiss that was filled with love, passion and despair. They pulled apart and Rose leant on Oscar's chest, accepting their fate.

_3...2...1..._

Dan and Zoe were at the door as the explosion ripped through the base from the core, and they both were thrown to the ground immediately.

Zoe was barely conscious, and was starting to fade, when a familiar red head appeared at the door and gasped as she saw her sister lying on the floor.

**Sorry there wasn't much Zan *cough* there was like none *cough*, but I thought of this Roscar scene and I'm like YES. Hope you like that certain character at the end...leave who you think it is in a review:) I think you'll really like it! See you next chapter! Lucy xxxx**


End file.
